Kisses and Love Notes
by charmed1818
Summary: Sara keeps getting Hershey kisses and Love notes in her locker. Rating just to be cautious. Sandle fic. R&R Oneshot


Kisses and Love Notes

This is going to be a cute little sandle fic…I hope. I don't own anything. Not the song lyrics I use or the characters. All I own is the magical monkey hiding under my bed!

* * *

It had been a pretty hard shift for Sara Sidle. She was tired and just wanted to go home for a long, hot bath and lots and lots of sleep.

After turning in the necessary paperwork, she went to the locker room. She quickly opened her locker to get her stuff when a card fell out. Sara only noticed when she picked it up that it had a Hershey kiss taped on the front next to her name. She ripped the kiss off the front and opened the card. The paper had hearts all over it and read:

_Sara,_

_Everyday I see you, and it takes all my might to take my eyes off of you._

_Each day you are the one I get out of bed for._

_I yearn to see your smile._

_I love the way it lights up your face._

_You almost seem like your glowing._

_I hope you will soon return my love._

_Your Secret Admirer _

After reading the note, it immediately brought a smile to her face. She sat down on the bench and started thinking about the note.

Just then she heard the door open, and she tried to hide the note, but Catherine saw it before she could do anything about it.

"OHHHH! What does Sara have that she wants to keep a secret!" Catherine teased her.

"Oh, its nothing," Sara tried to lie, but Catherine immediately saw through it.

"No it's not. Let me see it!" Catherine pressed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Before Sara could reply no again Catherine had already stolen it out of her hands and was running away with the note.

"Damn it!" Sara mumbled to herself before setting off after Catherine.

Once Sara finally caught Catherine, Catherine was already reading the note in the break room.

"Aw! Sara has a secret admirer! That's so cute!" Catherine squealed.

"I guess you can put it that way," Sara replied awkwardly.

"Do you know who it is?" Catherine asked.

"No. I just got it like 10 minutes ago," Sara answered her question.

"Well let me know when you find out," Catherine told Sara before leaving. This of course left Sara in shock considering she thought Catherine would make a lot larger of a deal out of it.

Sara just shook those thoughts out of her head and went back to the locker room to get the rest of her stuff.

The Next Day 

The next day went just about the same as yesterday just a different case. Sara got to her locker and opened it. Just as she expected another card and Hershey kiss was right there by the front of her locker. She took the kiss off and read the note.

_Sara,_

_I saw the look on your face yesterday when you opened my card._

_It made me smile too._

_I wanted to kiss you, but I knew I couldn't._

_It hurts not being able to do something you want to so badly._

_Just seeing you happy makes up for it though._

_I hope you will soon return my love._

_Your Secret Admirer_

This letter made Sara smile, but almost feel sad at the same time. She loved the knowing that someone loved her enough to do all of this for her, but she hated the fact that she was causing someone pain.

She quickly grabbed her stuff and left to go home.

Once she got home she ran a hot bath, and just lay there for about two hours. All the while she was just thinking about the love notes and her admirer. She wondered who it could be. She figured the obvious that it wasn't Catherine or Warrick, especially Warrick since he was married. She figured it could be Nick or Greg. She highly doubted it would be Grissom, but the truth was she didn't want it be Grissom at all. She long ago got over him.

Sara then got an idea. She knew exactly who it was. She knew this since one of the two left had the night off the first day she got her first note. She knew it wasn't solid evidence, but somehow she just knew it was him.

The Next Day 

The next day when Sara got there she quickly went to her locker to drop off her stuff and almost ran to one of the labs where she knew he would be. Of course in doing this she nearly knocked over a lab tech.

Once she got to the lab she was looking for she burst in through the door, to see him working. He immediately looked up due to the noise she made.

"Sara! What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I know you sent me the love notes!" She blurted out. So much for working my way into it she thought.

His face turned beat red after she said those words. "I did," He admitted shyly.

"You could of just told me Greg," Sara told him.

"I didn't want you to reject me," He admitted to her.

"Well I'm not now aren't I?" Sara said.

"No, but how did you know it was me?" Greg questioned her.

"Well I figured it wasn't Catherine or Warrick. I knew it wasn't Grissom, and I'm glad it wasn't either. I figured it was either you or Nick, but then I remembered Nick had the night off when I got the first note. I knew it had to be you." Sara answered.

"Alright. Well since your not rejecting me, do you think we might be able to go on a date sometime?" Greg asked her.

"Of course!" Sara practically shouted. Greg almost sounded like he squealed after she accepted. Before she could do anything else Greg had her in a huge bear hug, lifting her off the ground, and kissing her. After a minute they stopped both panting.

"I liked that," Greg stated.

"Me too," Sara replied while smiling.

"We better get back to work before we get fired," Greg suggested.

"Yeah, that would probably be smart," Sara smirked.

Later That Night At Sara's House 

When Sara got home she was ecstatic. Sara always loved music, so she decided to put on her favorite song she always played when she was happy. In a matter of minutes I'm Walking On Sunshine could be heard throughout the apartment, and most of the neighbors could most likely hear it too.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure._

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around_

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true_

_But I just can't spend my whole life just-a waiting for you_

_I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day_

_'Cause baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine_

_I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real_

_I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine baby, oh yeah!_

_I'm on sunshine baby_

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, oh oh!_

_And don't it feel good!_

Sara knew from now on her life would be different, but in the best way possible.

* * *

Please review! I hope that was okay. That was my first Sandle Fic.

**Olivia**


End file.
